


Career-week at St. James

by Edom



Series: B & J Stories [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is asked to speak about advertising at Justin's school.</p><p>Fourth in the B & J series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career-week at St. James

Brian was in a good mood when he walked in to his office on Monday morning. Justin had woken him in his absolute favorite manner that morning. He slipped under the duvet and gave Brian a blowjob of otherworldly dimensions.

“Good morning Cynthia, how are you this fine morning?” Brian looked very pleased with himself.

“Jesus Boss. Did Justin blow you this morning to have you in such a good mood? And on a Monday no less.”

“Why Cynthia, are you implying that I’m, not always in a good mood?” The patented Kinney smirk in place.

Cynthia just laughed and brought Brian his coffee. “Marty would like to see you in his office in 20 minutes Brian.”

“Thanks Cynthia.”

When Brian arrived at Marty Ryder’s office 20 minutes later, he knocked and went inside.

“Brian, had a good week-end?”

“Sure, how about you?”

“Fine, fine. Look I’ve been approached by a high school who are having a career week. They want us to go talk to their senior class about advertising. I was hoping I could persuade you to do it. You are by far the most qualified. Aside from you being our best ad-man you are also the one closest to their age, so they would most likely respond better to you.”

“Shit, Marty. Do we have to do that kind of thing?”

“Yeah, we do. It’s great publicity for the agency. It’s a fancy private school and some of the parents are bound to be potential clients. If you impress the kids they might tell mommy and daddy about it and we will already have a foot in the door if we try to approach them.”

“Which school is it?” Brian had a sneaking suspicion that was confirmed when Marty told him.

“St. James Academy.”

Brian thought of all the possibilities of him spending a whole day at Justin’s school. He had a hard time concealing the lustful smile at the thought.

“Sure Marty, I’ll do it. But you will owe me big time for this one.”

“I know, I know. Thank you, Brian. It’s already tomorrow, I’ll have Cynthia reschedule any meeting you had.”

Next day at St. James Justin and Daphne made their way to their last class.

“What is it now, Daph?”

“Let’s see. We’ve had construction and IT. The last lecture of the day is advertising.”

“Advertising? I do advertising on an almost daily basis. I don't need a lecture.” They both snickered at that.

“Let’s get to our seats. Who ever the lecturer is he or she should be here soon.”

Just then, their social studies teacher came in the door followed by Brian. Justin all but fainted when he saw him. He was in his usual Armani suit and looked beautiful. But Justin already knew this since he had seen him just that morning seeing as he lived with the man and he had dropped him of at school. Supposedly to go on to work.

“Settle down everybody.” Their teacher said. “This is Brian Kinney from Ryder Advertising. He is here to tell us a little about advertising. Mr. Kinney!”

“Thank you, Mr. Harrows. I’d like to start of by showing you some of the ads we at Ryder have created. Afterwards I’ll tell you what happens from idea to finished ad. If I could have someone help me with the boards?”

Almost all of the girls put their hand up, they all thought he was hot. “If you would be so kind as to do the honors?” Brian was pointing at Daphne and she smiled a triumphant smile at all the other girls before going to the front of the class.

“What’s your name?”

“Daphne, sir.” Daphne had a hard time keeping a straight face. After all, she had seen Brian naked and he knew very well what her name was.

“Nice to meet you, Daphne. Now if you would just hold up the boards as I signal you, I’ll tell a little about each one.”

The first board was an add for a chain of hardware stores. Justin had actually helped Brian with that ad. He had drawn a few sketches after Brian had told him what he wanted and complained that no one in the art department understood what he was trying to say. He had taken the sketches to them and they had made the final boards after them. It turned out that all the boards he showed them, Justin had in some way helped him with. Either with sketches, or by providing inspiration or distraction at just the right time.  
Brian talked for half an hour and then it was time for questions.

“If I were interested in becoming an artist at an ad-agency, what would you recommend I study at college, and where?” Justin asked with a twinkle in his eye. It was a question he had asked Brian as late as last night.

“It depends on which part you are more interested in. If you want to be an artist first and an ad-man second I’d recommend that you major in fine arts and minor in advertising. If you are more interested in the advertising part of it, you should do it reversed. If you are really hard-core, you could do a double major. As to where? It depends if you want to go out of state or you want to stay close to home.”

“If I wanted to stay close to home?”

“I’d recommend PIFA for the major in fine arts. They also have an ok advertising program. If you want to major in advertising, I’d recommend Carnegie-Mellon. They have an excellent advertising program and a not half bad art department. For the double major I’d say Carnegie-Mellon since their advertising department is far better than PIFA’s. Does that answer your question?”

"Yes, thank you.”

The girls of the class all looked at Brian with dreamy eyes.

“Are you married Mr. Kinney?”

“Miss Peters, that is really not pertinent to the presentation.” Their teacher admonished the girl.

“That’s alright Mr. Harrows I’ll answer. No, I’m not married.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” One of the other girls asked, now that the lid was off, all of them wanted to know as much as possible about this handsome man.

Brian smirked. “No, no girlfriend.”

“How about a boyfriend, Mr. Kinney?” Justin had followed Brian’s exchange with the girls bemusedly.

“Just because you are queer doesn’t mean everybody else is, Taylor.” Chris Hobbs looked at Justin with venom in his eyes.

“Mr. Hobbs I will not have that language in my classroom. And Mr. Taylor, I really think you should apologize to Mr. Kinney. It was a rather rude question.”

Brian could se that Justin was pissed. He was used to it, but was somewhat pissed himself. Why was it only impertinent to ask if he was married, but rude to ask if he had a boyfriend.

“Actually, Mr. Harrows, since I am, as Chris pointed out, queer. I have a thing called gaydar. Most gay men do, it’s a little thing that makes you notes little subtle signs to tell you if another man is gay. And my gaydar has been honed by the very best, so I’d say that I can asses if a man is gay within the first 5 seconds of meeting him.”

You could have heard the proverbial pin drop in the room after that until Mr. Harrows became beet red in the face and sputtered. “Are you telling me that your so called gaydar tells you that Mr. Kinney is gay?”

“No, Mr. Harrows. Justin already knows that I’m gay. I’m quite sure he asked just to see what reaction he would get. Oh, and to answer the question, yes I do have a boyfriend.”

“You know Mr. Taylor?” Mr. Harrows was somewhat confused.

“I do. If there are no more questions I’ll just say thank you for listening and I hope some of you will consider a career in advertising?”

“I have a question” one of the girls in class said. “If you ever find out your not all that gay anyway, will you look me up?” All of the girls except Daphne laughed at that.

“I’m quite sure you are far too young for Mr. Kinney, Miss Carothers.”

“No, she is actually the same age as my boyfriend, so it’s not the age so much as the gender I have a problem with.” Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

“What? You have an 18-year-old boyfriend? Are you some kind of pervert.”

“You must be the famous Chris Hobbs. I see you are as charming as I have heard.”

“You know me?” Chris was dumbstruck.

“Sure I do. You’re the jock who harasses my boyfriend on a daily basis.”

“What are you talking about. I don’t even know your boyfriend.”

“You really are a dumb fuck Chris.” Justin got up from his desk, walked to the front of the class, and gave Brian a kiss.

“You ready to go home?” Brian asked him.

“Sure Bri, I just have to get some books from my locker, then we can go.”

“Daphne would you like to join us for dinner tonight? We could order in?”

“I’d love to. But could you cook instead? Please Justin, you are the best cook ever.” She was batting her eyelashes at him.

“Gay man here Daph. Your eyelashes don’t work on me, but I’ll cook if the two of you help. And I mean more than just sitting at the counter and telling me to put more of this or that in. We also have to go to the market. We have absolutely nothing in the fridge.”

Brian and Daphne looked at each other and said in unison, “We’ll help.” All three of them started laughing uncontrollably at that.

The entire class just sat stunned and looked as the three of them left the classroom after Brian had said thank you to Mr. Harrows for the opportunity to come and tell about advertising.

The whole school looked dumbfounded as Justin and Brian walked to Justin’s locker with their arms around each other. Daphne walked on the other side of Justin with her arm looped in Justin’s. It was a good day at school for Justin.


End file.
